


regardless of realm...

by startswithhope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Roleplay, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Future fic, based off of some filming spoilers for season 7. Killian and Emma on the Jolly Roger after Henry leaves on his journey. I set out to write something and it turned into smut, and it got a bit filthy, so well, here you go.





	regardless of realm...

He’s been gone for just a few hours and she’s already wondering if letting him go was the right choice. Tracing her fingers over the books on Killian’s shelf in his cabin, Emma thinks of what Henry excitedly explained to them, about wanting to explore these other stories and someday find his own.

“So, do you think there are different versions of you out there in other realms?”

“Pardon, love?”

“Captain Hook, he’s a fairy tale character, so there could be other versions of you, you know?”

Looking up from his task of sharpening his hook, Killian lifts his eyebrow and flashes a dashing smile.

“I’d like to think I’m one of a kind, Swan…”

Emma laughs, her boots shuffling across the wood as she crosses to him, her hands coming to rest on his lapels as she nudges her hips between his spread legs. He leans further back into his desk to accommodate her, the mischievous twinkle in his eye sparking with immediate heat at her closeness.

“I’m serious. If Henry’s right and there are other realms with the same characters and similar stories, there could be many different Captain Hooks out there.”

“I suppose it’s possible, love. Even if we look at our history and the adventures we’ve had, you’ve met quite a few versions of me so far. Hell, there was even a time you had the pleasure of being with two of me at once.”

The animated eyebrow wiggle he gives her at that memory has her playfully flicking his earlobe, but she still leans in to give him a quick kiss.

“Ah, a memory you obviously enjoy, I see…” Killian mumbles against her lips, his head moving forward to chase her mouth as she pulls away with a smile.

“Only because I enjoyed seeing you knock yourself out,” she jokes, knowing how much he loves being reminded of how jealous of himself he was that night.

“Bollocks.”

His look of indignation is entertaining, so she’s not about to remind him that they’ve played out a scenario of what would have happened without that particular interruption, quite enjoyably, right where they are currently perched. Heat pools between her legs at the memory and she doesn’t hold back the impulse to push her hips into his more firmly.

“You know, I quite enjoyed the deckhand version of you.”

Killian scoffs, his chest puffing slightly as if to remind her of how not like that version of himself he could ever be.

“He was an inexperienced...”

“Hero,” she interrupts. “He sacrificed himself for me and for Henry, even if he wasn’t a fearless, swashbuckling sea captain.”

Sliding her hands from his jacket and onto his chest, she slowly begins to move her fingers down the front of his shirt, making sure to flick at his nipples now pebbled beneath the soft fabric with her fingertips.

“He was also quite innocent,” she continues, letting herself fall back into that version of herself that had to hold herself back from loving the man before her as she liked. “When I was teaching him to use his sword, I got the distinct impression that he’d never been that close to a woman in his life.”

Killian’s eyes are hot on hers as her hands reach the belt at his waist, his hips rocking slightly forward in definite invitation.

“Aye, he was definitely... _overwhelmed_  by your touch if I do correctly recall.”

Emma smiles as she lets one of her hands delve further down, fingers and palm lightly caressing the growing erection fighting against the tight denim of his jeans. His eyes flutter shut at her touch and a tiny groan escapes his lips and she palms him just a bit harder.

“If we’d had more time, I wonder...would he have let me touch him like this?”

“Bloody hell, Emma…I...I doubt he’d have had the ability to resist...love, please...”

The desperation in his voice has her so turned on that she immediately moves to work his belt free, the action made harder by Killian grabbing for her neck to draw her into a needy, messy kiss. His lips taste of salt water and his tongue is tinged with rum, and god, she suddenly feels a bit drunk as his kiss makes her unsteady on her feet.

Wanting to retake some of the control, she pulls her lips back just as her hand slides down into his now open jeans. His head falls back as her fingers trace the line of his cock over his boxer briefs, not giving him the pressure she knows he needs right away.

“Do you think he’d have come at the first touch of my hand?” she teases, pressing her palm down harder as Killian’s fingers around her neck tighten in response.

Moving beneath the cotton, she finally takes his cock in hand, the bit of precum at the tip lubricating her palm as she slowly begins to jerk him off.

“Or would he have begged me to take him in my mouth? No, he was too proper…”

Killian succeeds in drawing her back to his lips, his breath puffing into her mouth as he desperately mumbles, “fuck yes, I want....he would have wanted….”, before his words dissolve into another deep kiss.

Her hand tightens as his tongue delves between her teeth, tasting every corner of her mouth before curling around her own. Too lost in the kiss, she loses the thread of their little roleplay game completely. Killian’s groan against her lips as her fingers wrap around the tip of his cock makes her desperate to witness him fall apart and she drops rather unceremoniously to her knees. The bruises she’ll find later from the hard wood better be worth it.

Grabbing his jeans, she yanks them and his boxer briefs down to his knees and runs her hands back up his thighs, letting one hand slide around his leg to grab at his ass as the other takes his cock in a firm grip. Killian’s cry would probably have been heard above deck, but thankfully, for once, they are alone and she doesn’t stop to give it a second thought. As she lowers her mouth to take him in, she can see his newly sharpened hook scrape across the wood of the desk until it finds a hole as an anchor. His hand slides into her hair, fingers tightening as she curls her tongue around the tip of him as she knows he enjoys.

“Emma...have mercy, love...I’m too close…”

Suddenly she finds her way back to her fantasy, imagining that this is the first time he’s had his cock in a woman’s mouth. It’s a rush, even if they’ve done this together countless times before.

Curling her hand, she squeezes lightly, hoping to hold off his orgasm for a minute so she can draw him back in. Pulling her lips free, she leans back enough to gaze up at him with a confident smile. He looks completely gone, with red flushed cheeks and eyes dark as midnight and his mouth hanging open in pleasure.

“I know this is your first time, sailor, but let’s hope you have a quick recovery.”

Undoubtedly too lust drunk to comprehend right away, it takes Killian a few moments to catch on. She just waits, lightly sliding her hand down his cock until he gets the hint that he’s to play along.

“I’m unsure, milady, but at your service and... _hopefu_ l. I’ve heard it is bad form to leave your partner unsatisfied.”

“It is, but I have confidence you’ll be up for the task.”

Her own words sound silly in her head, but instead of backtracking she just resumes her blow job, letting his guttural groan of pleasure wipe away her slight embarrassment. Not holding back, she focuses her attention at the tip as his hips begin to thrust with the movements of her hand at the base. He comes without his usual warning, spilling into her mouth on a cry as his fingers dig into her hair and his hips slam back hard into the desk. It’s amazing and primal and she can feel the tingles of her own orgasm building at the sight of it.

He’s pulling at his clothes before he’s even fully recovered, his jacket and shirt dropping to the floor before leaning down to urge her up off her knees with his hand at her elbow. Her legs are a bit cramped and shaky, but his arms are strong around her back to steady her as she stands. Their chests crash together as he kisses her, hard, hungrily, his hand sliding down to curve around her ass and drag her even closer. Their game has changed, she can feel it, and she welcomes the shift in control, desperate to get off in whatever manner he chooses.

Her hands find their way into his hair, holding firm to the thick strands as his mouth moves from her lips to her neck, and further down, inching towards her collarbone. She laughs in delight when he leans down far enough to lift her off her feet, his arm beneath her ass holding her up high enough to let his lips close over her nipple through her shirt. It’s only after he’s turned them and placed her atop the desk does she let go of his hair, going immediately for the button on her own jeans to move things further along. Desire is pooling between her thighs with each swipe of his tongue, leaving her so wet that she’s sure he can feel it where she’s pressed against his belly.

“Fuck...oh god….”, she exclaims as his teeth press down lightly over her nipple, the fabric soaked from his mouth and adding to the delicious friction of his tongue. Hand and hook work together to rip her shirt open, buttons dropping on the floor and flying across the room. He doesn’t even take time to remove her bra, merely tugging the lacy cups down with his fingers so he can torture her without any barriers. Unable to do much more than unzip her jeans, she mumbles in protest while simultaneously moaning at the pleasure of him tonguing relentlessly at her breast.

“My pants...off,  _get them off_!”

Manically toeing at her boots, she manages to get one off, but Killian has to turn his attention from her breast to crouch down and help with the other. His eyes are heavily hooded as he looks up at her, his hand his and hook sliding slowly up her legs.

“I like you this way, love, wanton and impatient.”

“I am impatient, Killian,  _very_ , so unless you want me to take things into my own hands, you’ll get on with it.”

His eyes sparkle and she’s aware she’s played the wrong card, knowing he’d enjoy watching her do exactly what she’s just threatened. Thankfully, he doesn’t jump on the opportunity, instead urging her to put her weight on her hands so he can drag her pants and underwear over her hips and down to her knees. His hook works both the rest of the way off as his mouth finds the soft skin of her inner thigh, the coarse hair beneath his chin rough as his tongue paints wet stripes in the direction of where she needs his attention most.

It’s not his mouth she feels first, but his fingers, swirling in her wetness before sliding in deep, two at a time and then three, stretching and readying her for what he has planned. She’d wondered if he’d bring her to climax with his mouth as she did for him, but she’s on board with this version of events. His lips do find her clit for a few moments, tongue swirling and lips sucking hard to bring her perilously close to the edge, especially with his fingers curling deep and relentless.

He wipes his face along his forearm before he stands again, leaving just enough of her behind that she can taste it on his lips and tongue as his hooked arm gathers her close for a dirty kiss. They’re still kissing when he aligns himself at her center, his teeth gripping lightly to her bottom lip as he enters her in a single deep thrust. She’s so close to coming that she has to pull back from his kiss to bite at the inside of her cheek, even as her body betrays her and her hips widen so she can wrap her legs tight around his ass.

Dropping her hands from his waist, she grips hard at the edge of his desk and waits until she has his gaze to demand what she needs.

“Don’t hold back.”

Like a sail snapping against a rough tradewind, his hips slam forward, causing her eyes to clamp shut and a string of pleasure-fueled curses to fall from her lips. He takes her hard, just as she’d asked for, the brace of his hook digging into her back as he steadies her from the impact. The swirls of coarse hair above his cock scratch along her clit as he switches to quick, deep thrusts, giving her just the additional stimuli she needs to the trigger the first wave of her orgasm. He must feel it, too, as he’s suddenly pushing lightly at her chest, urging her to lean back flat on the desk before him like one of his treasured maps. Without needing to hold her up any longer he focuses on thrusting into her hard, dragging her orgasm out so long her legs go to jelly, hanging uselessly off the desk as she claws at his hips as a lifeline until he comes on a groan and collapses in a sweaty mess on her chest.  

“You’ve used me up, milady. I’m completely spent,” he pants out between heavy breaths.

“Sorry Killian, there was nothing deckhand in that fucking just now and you know it. You can drop the charade.”

Killian mumbles something against the side of her breast before he moves his head enough to give her a playful bite. She retaliates with a slight tug of his hair, weaving her fingers through the messy strands and holding him against her breast as they both fall silent and attempt to catch their breath. Eventually, he stands to grab a washcloth from the basin in the corner and cleans them both up, her first, gentlemanly as always. With gentle urging, he leads her to the bed where they immediately curl up together beneath the covers. The gentle tide rocking the ship threatens to pull her into a nap, but a question pops into her mind and she pushes through the desire to sleep to ask it.

“Do you think we’d fall in love, these other versions of ourselves, if we were to meet in these other realms?”

“Aye, it’s hard for me to fathom meeting you and not falling in love with you, regardless of realm.”

The immediacy of his answer and the certainty of his statement makes her feel warm, safe and loved and she brushes her lips against his chest, in thanks and agreement. Despite his belief in the inevitability of their love, she’s thankful they’re here, having fought enough for a lifetime, faced with a happy and peaceful future.


End file.
